Data Files
Data files (TXT, VID, IMG and DB) are digital contents found within laptops, smartphones, iSlabs, and cellphones.They cannot exist outside and can only be placed inside the hard drives of electronic devices or on memory sticks. All files appear as black and blank if they are stored inside locked or switched off device. To identify them, the player must switch the device on and, if it's locked, gain access through the means of hacking. Most of the files are generally useless, as it was only meant for "randomness and humor." However, there are some files that may have some value, but the chances for it are very rare. List of files A few types of the files might contain data that is still worth something. If that is the case, an example value is shown on the picture. However, values of the same type of file might vary. TXT TXT A cached article about vertical.png TXT A white paper on maintaining.png TXT Brooding, lovelorn poetry about.png TXT Detroit Bank Account Details.png TXT Email to BFF about what Karyn.png TXT Email to BFF exhaustively.png TXT Email to BFF expressing disbelief.png‎ TXT Email to BFF lamenting the.png TXT Email to coworker complaining....png TXT Email to employees describing a.png TXT Email to employees outlining.png TXT Email to friend about a hulking....png TXT Email to friend theorizing about.png TXT Email to landlord about the leak in.png TXT FEMA Black Swamp region.png TXT FEMA evacuee preparedness.png TXT High school algebra assignment.png TXT High school history report on.png TXT Login details far a current.png TXT Login details for a defunct bank.png TXT Materials science thesis on.png TXT MBA Thesis on the Opportunities.png TXT Old bank statement for a.png TXT Old corporate financial.png TXT Old corporate procurement.png TXT Pre-Authorized Debit.png IMG IMG Blurry picture of a dog-like.png IMG Cat in bathtube, looking cute.png IMG Cat in a bathtub playing with.png IMG Cat on a leash, looking non-.png IMG Cat peering through screen.png IMG Cat playing with a laser pointer.png IMG Cat sitting slouched, with paw on.png IMG Cat snuggled in blankets.png IMG Convoy of school buses carrying.png Detroit Skyline Data IMG File.png IMG Dog lying on carpet with paws.png IMG Dog simultaneously chasing and.png IMG Massive columns of smoke rising in.png IMG Sloth and a cat, lying on a.png VID VID Amateur video of youths.png VID A multi-legged mobile laboratory.png VID A robot squeezing ketchup....png VID A Season Without Clean.png VID Cat diving into a paper bag.png VID Cat jumping into and out of a.png VID Cat turning to face camera in.png VID Cat running and sliding across.png VID Cat walking around with.png VID Compilation of goats screaming.png VID Hamster turning to face camera.png VID Parrot turning to face camera in.png VID Personnel in NBC suits talking.png VID Poorly-lit footage of some.png VID 'Real American House Husbands' S1E1.png VID Russian dash-cam compilation of.png VID Shaky-cam footage of a dogman.png VID Squirrel turning to face camera.png DB (Data Base) DB Annual launch records and.png DB Corporate employee records.png DB Household budget.png DB Someone's personal address.png‎ Category:Items